<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Your Librarian Goodbye by hitmewiththatfanart33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468152">Kiss Your Librarian Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmewiththatfanart33/pseuds/hitmewiththatfanart33'>hitmewiththatfanart33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, a parent OC though so don't worry too much about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmewiththatfanart33/pseuds/hitmewiththatfanart33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Roman is informed that by nightfall the royal guard will have found him to take him back to the castle, he must come to terms with the fact that he has to leave his perfect life with Logan behind. However, rather than come clean about being the prince, he instead proposes to Logan in the hopes of their potential last memory together being a good one. Can he escape the knights and make it back to Logan once it is safe again? Or will something go desperately wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss Your Librarian Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally an AU that a friend and I came up with, and was put into writing for a gift exchange on Tumblr, so I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     “Roman,” Janus murmured beside him as they undressed, and it unnerved him the way his friend didn’t even so much as glance at him, as if he were about to tell some deadly secret. Roman swallowed the dread welling up in his throat, hanging his costume. “The royal guard came asking about you this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     His stomach dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The world was suddenly nothing but a gaping emptiness and a ringing in his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I sent them in the wrong direction, but they’ll find you by nightfall. I know some people a kingdom over that can help you go into hiding. Remy and I will help you make your escape after sunset,” Janus continued. “I’m sorry you had to find out like this.” The words sounded distant, Roman pulling his clothes on and grabbing his things with a sickness plaguing his gut, barely even questioning how Janus knew so much when before Roman had thought his friend to be a mere actor. He didn’t bother asking who he really was; he simply left the dressing room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He was going to have to leave Logan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Logan would never leave his library behind, even if it was for Roman, and Roman certainly didn’t want him to have to live his life constantly on the run, putting him in danger. So that was it, wasn’t it? This fantasy—this dream come true—was over. He’d finally found love, just to have it ripped from his desperate arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He blinked, and he found himself at the theater’s exit, having no memory of walking there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Put on a smile, Roman. Don’t let him know this is your last day together. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He shook his head, swallowing back tears, and grinned as brightly as he ever did before pushing it open. Logan was already waiting outside for him amongst a few other audience members waiting to see their friends and loved ones who had just performed their closing show. Patton and Virgil—Roman would miss their bickering, miss Patton’s gentle direction and the way an exhausted Virgil always ordered the actors and stage-hands around—talked with an unfamiliar face, and when they saw him, they smiled, and Patton called, “Amazing performance tonight, Roman!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Thank you!” he said. He didn’t mean it. Well, he would have if he could feel anything other than overwhelming grief at the moment. He could never thank them enough for the safe-haven they had provided for him and others like him, nor the opportunity to participate in his first show that would ignite in him a passion for acting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Then, as dreaded, for he knew he would break when he saw him, his eyes met with Logan’s, and he was thrown back to the first time he saw them…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m so sorry to bother you, but yours was the only light on. Could you direct me to the nearest Inn?” He gave a sheepish smile, certain he looked like a wet dog standing there with his satchel barely blocking the rain, and it was solidified in his mind just by looking at this attractive librarian that running away from his arranged marriage had been exactly the right choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Something in the librarian’s unreadable face just barely hinted that he felt the same about Roman’s appearance...Then again, it could be wishful thinking, being the romantic that he was. Everyone always thought he had no taste for romance, when the truth was, the palace simply wasn’t the environment for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind</span>
  </em>
  <span> of romantic he was. Its vast size always swallowed him with a certain coldness that snuffed out his flame. Standing here now, he knew that would soon change. Roman could already feel the glowing embers within him by dipping into the librarian’s deep blue eyes alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The man holding open the door seemed to shiver under his gaze. “It is a trip all the way to the other side of the village in the pouring rain, and judging by the way you are dressed, you have no idea where to go,” he pointed out, straightening his posture. “I have a spare room if you would like to stay for the night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Roman grinned. “That would be...</span>
  <em>
    <span>delightful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You are a most generous man.” He glanced behind him to the towering white stallion his free hand held the reins to. “Do you happen to know where I can tie up my horse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The librarian deliberated for a moment. “Let me retrieve my boots and cloak, and I’ll show you to the village stables.” He stuck out his hand decisively. “My name is Logan Nesseth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Roman smiled, accepting his hand graciously and as if he weren’t panicking because he couldn’t use his real name, could he? He was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Rowan. Rowan Mentiroso,” he said after a surely odd pause. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot. What if he knows Spanish? And flipping one letter upside-down? I know you’re stupid, but you could at least try a </span>
  </em>
  <span>little</span>
  <em>
    <span> harder. Remembering a first name can’t be </span>
  </em>
  <span>that</span>
  <em>
    <span> hard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>(Apparently it would be, as Logan found out his real name fairly quickly after a slip-up, resulting in Roman having to promise that was the only thing he was hiding while simultaneously lying about having been a knight from an important family.)</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Nice to meet your acquaintance. I will be but a moment,” he said. Roman nodded, so Logan gently shut the massive, intricately carved door and swiftly disappeared to the back of the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Excitement welled up in the pit of his stomach, and he let out a tiny squeal, bouncing on his heels in the mud. This was a new beginning. He could feel it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Roman?” Logan asked carefully, examining his distant face, “Are you ready to go home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Roman perked up, flashing him a smile. “Of course.” He linked their arms. “Let us depart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Logan gave a little giggle that normally would have melted his heart, but it only broke it further as they began walking. Could he leave this absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible</span>
  </em>
  <span> man just like that? After everything they’d been through together—all the nights on the rooftop watching the stars and the dancing and the day Roman brought home their tiny orange kitten Romeo and the first time he ever kissed someone after having too much wine while they played chess, Roman losing every time—could he really let their truly wonderful story end like this? With no Happily Ever After?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Logan swung their hands together happily. “I never thought I would enjoy dancing so much, but last night was the most fun I’ve had in awhile,” he said conversationally to pick up Roman’s slack, for usually </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one rambling on while Logan listened admiringly. Neither of them had ever spoken as much as they had in the presence of one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The memory of last night just made his chest ache even more. It had been comprised of every instrument he could imagine playing the wild beat he spun a wickedly grinning Logan to on the wooden floor of Calypso, everything seeming to become so much more fun after they both did a shot, and the way they couldn’t take their hands off of each other when they went to leave. Even now he couldn’t stop thinking about how it felt to fearlessly attack the soft mouth of his lover in that blissful moment of adrenaline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     A giggled, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Roman, we are still in public</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” from Logan and Janus was asking, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You two really love each other, huh?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Logan answered him without a second thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We do</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Roman focussed on Logan’s hand in his and the late afternoon sunlight to bring him back to the present. Logan sighed, toying with his fingers. “What do you want to do today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Roman stopped abruptly on the path, and Logan looked at him in surprise. He took a deep breath before turning to him and grabbing both of his hands in a tight squeeze. “Marry you,” he blurted out. Logan’s eyes blew wide. “I want to marry you. Let’s just do it. I know it’s sudden, but I’m so deeply in love with you, and I love our life together. We can do it in secret in the back aisle of the library at sunset, with whoever you want to walk you down it,” he babbled, remembering to breathe and doing so in several heaving gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He knew he was making a promise he couldn’t keep, but he needed Logan to always know that he loved him more than life and that if he were to ever leave him, it was with </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good reason. They would spend their last day together happy, and Logan would not even know what was to happen until he was already long gone. It was easier that way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he mentally spit at himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Logan blinked slowly, and there seemed to be nothing behind his eyes, leaving Roman feeling like he might throw up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. He doesn’t want to marry you. You fucked up. You fucked up </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of course it was a no: Logan would want to meticulously plan it, and why now, anyways? It’s not like Roman was going anywhere in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     After what Roman considered a torturous amount of waiting for a response, he hesitantly prompted him. “...Logan? Dear? It is completely okay if you do not wish to, I know I am a disaster, but I just thought…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Did you...Did you just ask me to marry you, or was I imagining that?” Logan breathed, voice tremblingly level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Roman cracked a smile, relief practically flooding his chest. Logan wasn’t upset; he was shocked. Stunned straight into a jumbled state of mind. Roman brought Logan’s hand up to kiss it a few enthusiastic times, pushing his sleeve up as he moved his lips to his wrist before simply holding Logan’s warm palm to his cheek. “Logan Nesseth, will you do me the immense honor of marrying me?” he repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Logan’s eyes began to glisten in the sun, somehow making their hue even more beautiful, and to top it all off, his face split into a wide smile. Then Roman found himself losing balance as Logan’s arms were thrown around his neck, but with an assault of kisses laid down upon every inch of him above his collar as Logan quietly repeated the word ‘yes’ over and over, he was grounded to the earth once more. “You are the best and most spontaneous man I have ever met,” Logan told him. Roman could feel his deep voice against the skin of his neck and the way his lips moved, sending the best of chills rippling down his spine. “Of course I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The most emotion Logan had ever shown him, and all he could think was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘How could I do this to him?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     With a glance around to see that no one was watching, he dipped Logan into a kiss with such force that Logan had to hold onto his shirt for dear life just to get enough leverage to push back, the both of them cracking a smile. There was always a splash of vibrant colors in Roman’s mind when their lips collided, though this time it was tinged in blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Roman hesitantly pulled away, but only by a breath. He couldn’t help but feel proud at the way a dazed-looking Logan’s eyes stayed shut as he attempted to pull his thoughts together. “Who all do you want to come? We have to send for them, and maybe we can get Patton and Virgil to set something up, what with being good at set design and all…” he began to plan. Roman set him upright, but Logan kept his hands firmly pressed against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Our friends, of course, and my mother,” Logan said, excitement dancing in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “She knows?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “She does,” Logan confirmed. “I...told her a few months after my father died because I didn’t want her to keep looking for a wife to help me run the library, and she...understood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Roman gave a genuine, aching smile at that because he was happy for him. How could he not be? If only his family wasn’t the very thing threatening to rip Logan away from him, then maybe Remus and Valerie could be there as well. “I have the rings at home. Send for your mom, then go get ready,” he murmured between them. “I’ll take care of the rest, okay? Remy and Janus don’t live far, and they can go get Pat and Virge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Logan couldn’t stop grinning, it seemed. Roman cherished that smile of his—remembered making it a challenge to draw it from him as often as possible before their relationship had fully bloomed upon noticing the striking lack of its presence. “Okay,” his book-dragon whispered excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Roman gently stroked his thumb along his cheekbone, a gesture that Logan pressed into. “I’ll see you at sunset.” And with another kiss, Roman bolted back to the theater to find Remy and Janus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He quite literally ran into them as they rounded the corner on their walk home. “Ow!” Remy yelped, less hurt and more wounded in the prideful sense. Then he took the time to look at Roman, and his hand shot out to grab Roman’s chin in concern. “Woah, Roman, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I need you to go get Patton and Virgil. I asked Logan to marry me at sunset, and he said yes, so we want you all there, and I need them to take care of decorating the library and finding someone we can trust to officiate,” he explained in gasping breaths. His friends gave him the exact look he feared. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I cannot leave until I do this.” Roman only held eye contact with them for a moment longer, the pity in their eyes making his stomach lurch, and Remy slowly withdrew his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I can do it, Your Highness,” Janus said quietly, “I served as a knight for nine years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     His eyes widened momentarily despite the sting of the title used. That explained how he knew so much, and it put Roman’s whirlwind mind at least partially at ease to know they could have someone they trusted marry them. “I cannot express how much it would mean to me,” he said, eyes flickering between Janus’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He nodded shortly, always one for stoicism. “Then I’m sure we can find everything we need decorations-wise in the theater’s storage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Remy nodded slowly, examining him and leaning his head on Janus’ shoulder with his arm wrapped loosely around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “But, Roman…” Janus warned, his voice lowering. “You’re going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>crush</span>
  </em>
  <span> him if you do this. Marrying him knowing full well you are going to leave that night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It is only until the coast is clear,” Roman snapped, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> return.” Even he didn’t believe himself, Janus giving him a weary look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “All the same,” Janus said, “Even if they do not decide to hunt you to the ends of the earth, Logan’s trust in you will be lost. You have to tell him the truth. I am your friend—” A woman passed by, her green dress dragging on the ground, and Janus lowered his voice to a quiet hiss. “—but I am his too, and I cannot allow you to hurt him like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What would you have me tell him?!” Roman cried. His friend’s gaze became distasteful, yet it remained otherwise schooled from experience with authority figures shouting in his face. “That after all this time, I haven’t been able to tell him who I really am? That I’ve been lying until it caught up to me? Right to his face? Would you have me beg him to come with me after that deception? Go through with </span>
  <em>
    <span>marrying</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?” He ran a hand sharply through his hair, his voice quieting. “I could not live with the memory of his betrayed eyes. Either way this goes, my damage is already done and his heart is broken. I know I do not deserve him, Janus, but do not rob me of the chance to marry the one I love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     There was a long, burning silence in which the two stubborn men held each other’s gaze in a fierce battle, then finally: “Fine,” Janus conceded sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Roman nodded. “I have to go get ready. I’ll see you before sunset,” he said, and turned on his heel to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Roman, wait!” Janus called after him. “Tonight, I’ll be waiting for you around the back of the library. Have your things packed and your horse ready </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> the wedding. Remy will take it and meet us on the outside of the village after we slip away from the knights. Conceal your face, got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Roman took a shaky breath. “Got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     And as always, he fled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>